


There's This Kid.

by 20dollarfobleed



Series: Almost [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Just a pilot, M/M, maybe smut when it picks up, tell me what you guys think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh needs some advice on how to make a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's This Kid.

"There's this kid in my class," Josh starts, glancing over at his mother to make sure she's listening.

"And?" his mother asks curiously.

"And," Josh chooses his words carefully. "I really want to be friends with him. But, I don't know how to approach him. He's so..." he trails off.

"Unapproachable?" His mother laughs, and Josh nods quickly.

"Yes! Exactly! He's so quiet, I swear I've never heard him say a word. And he never pays attention in class, he just has this dazed kind of look on his face."

"Hm..." his mother took in this information. "Maybe you could like, subtly put yourself near him. Sit next to him in class, maybe ask if he has a pencil you could borrow every now and then. Y'know, stuff like that."

Josh's face lights up. "That's it! Thank you so much mom!! I love you!!" Josh kisses his Mom's cheek and she laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddya think ??? Should i continue ??


End file.
